legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dude777477
Dude777477 (AKA The Dude or Dude) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 7th, 2008, which coincidentally is the same day Genralaustin and Man.city1 joined. He currently has the rank Conquistador with over 54,832 posts, and has received over 9,011 likes. He is 2nd in the All-Time Likes Leaderboard. About Dude Dude is an avid poster and is very active on the Lego Message Boards. He is famous for making major HQs, which are often the most popular and have the most pages. Dude created the popular topic "The Dude Depot" in the MLN Trades Forum. He used to post quite a bit in the LEGO Universe Forum. Dude once made a post saying he might retire because many people were calling him a bully, although he soon apologized. On another occasion, Dude threatened to retire because he thought that he would lose his post count and rank when the new LEGO Message Boards arrived. He has not retired as of yet, and is in fact posting more and more everyday. He used to post in Benboy755 (Maya755 in Game) Chatroom. He also used to post in the Munch Munch Cafe, although he hasn't been visited there in a while. Sometimes he posts in the MB Cafe 2. Roleplay Dude is active in numerous roleplay forums. He is a very well-known roleplayer, especially in the Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay. He is the leader of the Sith HQ in that forum, and is considered one of the top roleplayers therein. He is also active in Classics Roleplay, where he is the founder of the Dragon HQ. In addition, Dude founded the Orange Team HQ in Galaxy Squad Roleplay. Dude is also active in Camp MB 3.0, one of the few roleplay topics on the Message Boards Forum. Signature Dude7777477's current signature is: Some older signatures include: The latter part of the third and fifth signature were signature dares. Trivia *He was passed up in post count by Alemas and Marcel77799, but has re-passed Alemas. *He is famous for his story in the LEGO Universe Forum called "A Hero Rising- Story." It has over 300 pages. *He has also created the "Dragon HQ" which has had several rude and obnoxious posts, involving fighting pets, long-running feud-like occasions, and almost overly high-tech dragon inventions. *He has said that he is a homeschooler in seventh grade. *Because Dude's username is also a common word, people sometimes get confused when addressing him. *He used to play LEGO Universe, where his minifig's name was TheVentureDude. *After he gained rank 8, he remained under the rank 7 list for half an hour, which has happened to other users. *He has been a negative role model for some users, like Fanboy1890. *He has gotten around 770 likes from LegoCityMan7063. *His username comes from the fact that many friends and family call him Dude. * He has fought over Starwarsgirl80 in Welcome to Brickbook with Skulduggery773, for fun or perhaps other unknown reasons. He has a friendly (and sometimes unfriendly) rivalry with Skulduggery773. Dude has 8,000 likes!.png|Dude with exactly 8,000 likes Dudeglitch.png Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Great Articles Category:Wiki Members Category:2008 Category:Conquistador